


Home

by tayryn



Series: Wee Bits [40]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: All his life he’d been searching; searching for the home he’d lost.





	

All his life he’d been searching; searching for the home he’d lost when he was small boy.

Oh, his aunt had tried to make one for him after his parents had died, and it’d been nice. He’d been happy for a time.

When that, too, had been taken away from him, he’d floundered; moving from woman to woman, place to place, seeking something he had no word for.

It had taken James years to learn that home wasn’t a thing, but rather a feeling.

Home, James realized, as he settled into Olivia’s loving embrace, was right here in her arms.


End file.
